1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of cavitation to clean substrates, and, more particularly, to a process employing liquefied gas, such as liquid carbon dioxide, in combination with cavitation to enhance the cleaning of a wide variety of substrates, including complex materials and hardware.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrasonic cleaning has been utilized by industry for a number of years. In the conventional processes, the sonicating media are organic solvents, water, or aqueous solutions, and ultrasonic energy is applied to the media to promote cavitation, i.e., the formation of bubbles and their subsequent collapse. Although adequate for the sonication cleaning, both types of solvents have disadvantages. Many substrates require a rigourous drying process following exposure to an aqueous medium, and this is often a time-consuming thermal excursion. The use of organic solvents as sonicating media presents the problem of chemical disposal and is subject to strict regulatory controls. An additional disadvantages relates to handling of the removed moved contaminant(s), whether organic or particulate. When the contaminant is a controlled material, such as a radio-active particle, once in solution or suspension, its volume is substantially increased, and this presents an additional pretreatment/disposal problem.
In these conventional ultrasonic cleaning processes, sonic horns are often used to produce the sonic energy. In other processes, a cavitation nozzle may be used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,387, issued Mar. 6, 1990, to J. Pisani for "Method for Removing Oxidizable Contaminants in Cooling Water Used in Conjunction with a Cooling Tower" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,260, issued Feb. 5, 1991, to J. Pisani for "Method and Apparatus for Removing Oxidizable Contaminants in Water to Achieve High Purity Water for Industrial Use" disclose methods for removing contaminants from water by inducing cavitation in the water to cause the water to dissociate to produce hydroxyl free-radicals which act as oxidizing agents. In the processes of Pisani, ultraviolet radiation is used in combination with cavitation to continue the oxidation process which was initiated by the hydroxyl free-radicals. The cavitation in the Pisani processes is produced by a "critical flow" nozzle.
Another type of cleaning process, utilizing phase shifting of dense phase gases, has been disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,366, issued to D.P. Jackson et al and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The process employs a dense phase gas at or above the critical pressure. The phase of the dense phase gas is then shifted between the liquid state and the supercritical state by varying the temperature of the dense fluid in a series of steps between temperatures above and below the critical temperature of the dense fluid, while maintaining the pressure above the critical value. Examples of fluids include (1) hydrocarbons, such as methane, ethane, propane, butane, pentane, hexane, ethylene, and propylene; (2) halogenated hydrocarbons, such as tetrafluoromethane, chlorodifluoromethane, and perfluoropropane; (3) inorganics, such as carbon dioxide, ammonia, helium, krypton, argon, sulfur hexafluoride, and nitrous oxide; and (4) mixtures thereof. In alternative embodiments, the dense phase gas may be exposed to ultraviolet (UV) radiation during the cleaning process or ultrasonic energy may be applied during the cleaning process to agitate the dense phase gas and the substrate surface.
While this process is well-suited for its intended purpose, it is desirable to provide further improvements in such a cleaning process, employing inexpensive, nontoxic cleaning media in a simplified process.